Heretofore, if a user encountered any error while running an application, they might check for a solution by performing a web-based keyword search, and accessing information in any of a variety of possible networked databases. This may involve multiple iterations of manual user input to obtain relevant information, which may be a time consuming process for resolving an error. Furthermore, information returned responsive to such searching may not be consistent, reliable, and/or trustworthy. Additionally, there may be a high dependency on the keywords selected by the user for performing such search in order to obtain relevant information.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and useful to provide on demand support that overcomes one or more of the above-mentioned issues.